SciFi Alliance
by jaguer01
Summary: A combination of Sci-Fi classics
1. Default Chapter

The Great Sci-Fi Alliance Scene 1 Act 1  
  
The seen is set on the forest moon of Endoor. A secret meeting of the new Federation consisting of the Darth Vader, the Borg Leaders and Soramon to discuss how to dispel the rebel alliance is in session.  
  
Vader: We have amassed the greatest fleet the universe has ever  
seen and with the death star nearing completion we will crush the  
rebel alliance once and for all.  
  
Soramon: You must be wary though the power of the ring and even  
Gandalf must never be underestimated. Frodo also has the spirit of  
Bilbo and must be watched hobbits may look innocent, but with the  
fellowship around him they are a most difficult of opponent.  
  
Vader: The force is strong among them however its power must be  
controlled and understood. With Obi-Wan gone, young Skywalker will  
join the dark side. He is my son and will follow me, with his  
allegiance we will be unstoppable. The empire will one again strike  
fear and rule among the galaxies.....  
  
With the federation's talks ongoing....The Rebel alliance itself was preparing for the new conflict. They met on the mutual planet of Earth. The Vulcan's (represented by the ever reliable Spok) had joined the fight against the empire along with Star Fleet(represented by Jean-luc Picard and the crew of USS Enterprise), the Fellowship also has joined forces with the original Rebel Alliance headed by an ever popular young Luke Skywalker. They were holding their own talks of how to defend against the imminent battle.  
  
Luke: We cannot let Obi-Wan's death stop us in our fight. His  
legacy must go on, he must not die in vain. Yoda will come after the  
meeting with the Jedi high council and tell us their position on the  
empire. He will show us the way we must maintain faith in the force.  
  
Hahn: Shut up boy! A make-believe fairytale of a religion is no  
match for a good blaster at your side.  
  
Spok: Hahn, you must learn to control your anger. Fighting is  
not always the answer; we can prosper further by means of peace and  
learning to live with each other. Your fighting can never have a  
positive outcome, how can you justify death for any cause?  
  
Samwise: Mr Frodo who are these people and how did we get here?  
  
Frodo: Don't ask questions Sam I think many things on this  
journey wont make sense.  
  
Smeagol: Yes master...Master right even Smeagol not no the way now  
twixie hobitsits.  
  
Picard: Spok your point is a worthy one but in a world that is  
infested and run by crime, a world in which the empire threatens are  
mere peaceful existence we must fight, we must stand up for our  
rights for if we don't who will? The past has been written but the  
future is ours and in our hands and ours alone do our destinies  
lie...so do sit back and let the empire continue to grow and amass  
alies? Or do we fight? Star fleet has an obligation to the many  
systems that we protect and serve so it is our duty and our honour  
to fight in their names and protect their innocence.  
  
Spok: Captain we are fully aware that in these dire times we  
must defend the innocent but must we fight?  
  
Luke: You cannot negotiate with the force, let alone Va..  
  
(A beautiful young Princess Leia walks into the conference Luke cannot help but be stopped mid-sentence by the woman who has taken his heart and his love. She wraps her arms around him and looks expectantly into his eyes)  
  
Leia: Well my dear you were saying?  
  
Luke: ummm errrrr..  
  
Luke a bit hot under the collar sits back down and puts his arms around his lover waiting patiently for the next speaker.  
  
Picard: Scotty Beam us up.  
  
Scotty: Aye aye Capt'n.  
  
Samwise: Master Frodo where would we be going? And why would we be  
going there?  
  
Frodo: Sam look around you does any of this make sense? Just go  
along with it Gandalf shall return and he'll know what to do he  
always does.  
  
The congregation in its entirety is beamed aboard the Enterprise with the exclusion of the Vulcan contingent, who had their own pressing matters to contend with. The new Alliance set course for Leia's home world the system of Alderon. 


	2. The fellowship meets at Alderad

Act 1 Scene 2  
  
As the Enterprise sets up orbit around Alderad Scotty beams down the fellowship to the surface where they are to meet with Leia's palace staff who guide them into the palace where other members are already waiting.  
  
Leia: Welcome to my humble abode, if you come right this way to  
the conference room and later ill show you how our weapons factory  
is developing.  
  
Picard: Weapons facility? Here? I was of the impression that  
Alderad was a peaceful world.  
  
Leia: The perfect cover as far as the empire is concerned we are  
a peaceful innocent people, they would never suspect us of having  
such a facility.  
  
(Out of the corner of her eye she sees a small green figure approach from the back. Yoda had arrived from his meeting with the elders and Jedi high council)  
  
Yoda: True is she, empire suspect it not.  
  
Samwise: What on Middle-Earth did he just Say?  
  
Frodo: I don't know, but are we supposed to take advice and  
listen to a shrivelled up green midget? Sam he doesn't even know how  
to talk.  
  
Spok: Frodo you must learn things here are different from where  
you have come. Master Yoda is the wisest and oldest of all the Jedi  
masters.  
  
Yoda: Flatter me do you, Master am I not for learning still am  
I. Jedi council met has it discussed did we, the fate of galaxy lie  
with us it does.  
  
Samwise: For crying out loud one would have thought after living  
for over 700 years he might have slightly better grammar.  
  
A huge explosion of steam and smoke fills the room with a blast of  
light.  
  
Legolass: It's.No how could he. No it can't be.  
  
Boromir: Gandalf old friend you've arrived.  
  
Gandalf: Ahhh yes. yes.I am here I always manage to find you lot.  
  
Frodo: See Samwise told you our journey often wouldn't make any  
sense now didn't I?  
  
Leia: Anyway we have now received the plans for the new Death-  
Star however it is near completion and there are no perceivable  
weaknesses in it. All the past problems and faults have been ironed  
out.  
  
Picard: Picard to Enterprise.  
  
Data: Yes captain Enterprise here.  
  
Picard: Send Jordi LaForge and an engineering team down here, I  
need them to go over some technical plans.  
  
Luke: R2 go with them and see what you find out about it ok. 3PO  
go with him and make sure he stays out of trouble please.  
  
C3PO: Yes master Luke of course sir, but I don't see why after  
all it is quite obvious that we're all going to die.  
  
Spok: Death is our fate and so come he fast or come he slow, it  
is but death that comes at last. Even if in this conflict we pass  
onto another plane it is only on the grand scale of life an  
inevitable event.  
  
Yoda: Men fear death do you, as if greatest evil is it and yet  
no man does know that greatest good it may be.  
  
Luke: We can beat this thing, we can work together and the  
empire will fall we will bring back the republic and the freedom  
that we once lived by.  
  
Saruman was still deep in talks with the empire, which had by now added the trade federation to its growing and imposing list of strategic allies.  
  
Saruman: The ring we must capture the ring:  
Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky,  
  
Seven for the Dwarf-Lords in their halls of stone,  
  
Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die,  
  
One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne,  
  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie.  
  
One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them,  
  
One Ring to bring them all and in darkness bind them,  
  
In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. With its all conquering power and our armies the power and aggression of my Orks and with your loyal storm troopers and Borg commandos we will crush the fellowship and their so-called rebellion.  
  
Vader: We have learned from a spy inside their camp that they  
have moved to a new location to avoid detection however Alderad is  
not so secret.  
  
Officer: Lord Vader we will set course immediately, it will be a  
perfect test for our new space station and its powers.  
  
Vader: Do not be too proud of this technological terror you have  
created. It pales in significance when compared to the power of the  
force.  
  
Vader feeling frustrated by the ignorance of the others leaves the meeting preferring a private audience with Palpatine.  
  
Palpatine: Lord Vader I feel the anger good, good use that anger  
feel it empower you, it is that same anger that your son will feel  
and it is that power that will drive him to us.  
  
Vader: Yes my lord my son will join us his presence is felt as  
the force within him grows he is getting stronger. We must act  
soon.  
  
Palpatine: Patience our time will come and so will his. Patience  
is a virtue and one that still you lack.  
  
Vader: Our insider tells of growing fear within the rebel  
alliance my lord.  
  
Palpatine: Cowards die many times before their deaths, but be  
wary of the few for the valiant never taste of death but once.  
  
Vader: The time is now my lord we must make the most of our  
advantage while we have it we cannot let this opportunity leave us.  
  
Palpatine: Numerical is not always equivalent to advantage you  
know as well as I we cannot underestimate the strength of the boy  
and the remanence of the old Jedi council. Saruman has told of  
powers the fellowship possesses and we know nothing of those from  
Earth and the allies they bring with them. We cannot engage in a  
war with genocide in mind unless we know the enemy.  
  
Vader: Yes my Lord as you wish.  
  
(Vader leaves and walks back to the others waiting in the hall)  
  
Vader: the naïve old fool will not take advantage of our  
position. Set a return course for Endoor.  
  
Saruman: He is wise to wait but we mustn't wait too long as to let  
the opportunity pass.  
  
Klingon: You are all fools we must Strike now fight them we hold  
the upper hand, we must seek and destroy.Kill the enemy.  
  
Vader: You underestimate our enemy and your lord.  
(crushes Klingon's neck with the force )  
Does anybody else wish to feel the power the force possesses?  
  
Saruman: Vader don't waste your energy now we have a battle to win  
and a war to forge.  
  
So with the rebels without a plan and no foreseeable plan of attack and the empire's internal power struggles the preparations for the issuing war drag on while both sides seem to be gathering greater numbers only time will tell what will happen next. 


End file.
